


Lying is bad, Atsumu Miya.

by miyarintarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: Atsumu couldn't help but to tease his new little teammate while they walk together back home, knowing that he's playing with fire.Or maybe he didn't.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227





	Lying is bad, Atsumu Miya.

**Author's Note:**

> INARIZAKI HINATA Y'ALL

' _Do you have someone you like, Shouyou-kun?_ '

Atsumu's eyes rolled quickly from one of the lights from the neighborhood street to Hinata's eyes, who stopped walking right under that light. Atsumu did the same and turned to him, hiding his hands in his jersey's pockets.

'W-what kind of q-question is that, M-Miya-senpai?'

Hinata's face was red. It was as red as his jersey, and Atsumu couldn't contain his smile. He knew why he was all flustered by his question and somehow felt guilty about it, but he did wanted to know a little more about the new 'scrub' that joined the club.

'Well, it's been a while since you started practice with us and since you're some kinda of a wing spiker for me I want to get to know you better, y'know?'

Oh, Atsumu Miya. Lying is bad, really bad. And lying to Hinata felt worse.

'I... I just don't know, Miya-se–'

'Please, call me Atsumu'

'But that's rude!'

And Atsumu laughed, right in front of Hinata's burning face. The little hands of the redhead squeezed the strap of his school bag, hiding his face in the gray pavement trying to avoid Atsumu's mean laugh echoing in his head.

'That's so mean!'

'Okay, okay... I'm sorry, 'kay?'

Hinata turned his gaze up, watching Atsumu's warm smile wait for him after the light, and approached him to keep walking. It was cold, and his mother would probably get mad if he got home late. The redhead let his breath leave his body for a moment, breathing again as soon as his eyes met the taller boy's ones.

_And Atsumu smiled again._

'What did you do to Hinata?'

Osamu's words made the blond open his eyes while drinking water, choking with it as Osamu appeared right in front of him, prepared to punch him depending on his answer. But still, he wasn't understanding anything.

'What do you mean, Samu?'

'He can't see your way, and everytime his eyes meets you he just disconnects'

Atsumu raised an eyebrow, and lift his head above Osamu's shoulder, finding Hinata's eyes and his red face turning back directly to a ball, making him fall to his back in an instant. Atsumu looked back to his brother and smiled, lifting both of his arms in a sign of innocence.

But well, at least he was enjoying it.

'Mi– I mean, A-Atsumu-senpai!'

Atsumu felt his jersey get slightly pulled and then Hinata crashing himself with his back, making him take three steps back, completetly red. Atsumu laughed, and saw him almost from across the street, right before the same light from days before. Hinata approached him until he finally faced him after hiding from him.

'Umm, can we walk home together?'

'Sure, Shouyou-kun'

And everything went silent. The sounds of the cold making its place through the night as well as the heart beating fast in Hinata's chest were the only thing Atsumu could listen, making him feel a warm sensation fill his body.

'Kita-senpai said you should stop teasing me'

And Atsumu felt his spine frozen, biting his lips at the terrifying thought of Kita scolding him for teasing his beloved Hinata Shouyou. Sometimes he felt Kita loved Hinata a little less more than the rest of the team members, letting him commit mistakes the other won't ever think of making because they'll face his almost inexistent rage.

' _But I said to him that you're my friend! And friends usually talk about people they like, right?_ '

And Atsumu's heart melted. Hinata smiled, smiled right in front of his damn face. That way, he didn't even warn. He smiled. And Atsumu knew that was no good. His face was now as red as their jersey.

'Atsumu-senpai? Are you okay?'

'Y-yes... I'm fine'

'Your face is red! Did you catch a cold?'

Hinata approached him until he was too close to stand on his toes, and put his forehead on Atsumu's, checking on his temperature as the blond's face turned completely red. Hinata stood there for a moment, and then stepped back with surprise on his face.

'You're burning! You should go home and rest!'

And Atsumu's heart melted again. He started walking without saying another thing, and Hinata went with him, feeling that the atmosphere changed in a matter of seconds, at least for him. It took them less than five minutes to reach Hinata's house, and right before the redhead opened the grid from his front yard he turned to the blonde, who stood there watching him closely.

'Ummm, Atsumu-senpai?'

'Yeah?'

' _Do you have someone you like?_ '

Atsumu felt his heart skip a beat, his face turning red again. Hinata smiled, and approached him until he faced him again under the front light of his house. Atsumu's heart started racing again, and stopped beating as soon as Hinata stood closer than Atsumu ever wished he was.

' ** _No_** '

And Hinata opened his eyes, guiding them to the pavement one more time before lifting his head and smiling. Atsumu raised his eyebrows, and for a moment he felt he was making a mistake.

'Wow, I thought Atsumu-senpai would have someone he likes since he's so popular among girls! I guess it can't be helped...'

Hinata smiled again, and stepped back to the grid, waving his hand one last time before opening it, hiding himself in the darkness of the front part of his house. Atsumu stood there, with his heart still in stop mode, feeling as worse as he ever felt.

' _See you tomorrow in practice, Atsumu-senpai! Good night!_ '

Atsumu waved his hand with his gaze lost on some dead point in Hinata's hair until it disappeared behind the door of his house. And he stood there for a few minutes, feeling the apparent despair that came along with lying so blatantly to Hinata make his head go crazy.

Oh, Hinata. If only those girls knew he already had someone in mind...

_And that couldn't be helped._

**_Atsumu Miya never teased on Hinata Shouyou again._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I love AtsuHina I love AtsuHina I love AtsuHina


End file.
